Happy Easter!
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson celebrate Easter with family and friends.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I wrote an Easter story with Jackson last year, I thought it would be fitting to write another one. This time, I wanted to include Super Dave's baby son Joshua, since Jackson loves him. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

**And Happy Easter :)**

Like many children, Jackson Sanders did not like dressing up. But he loved all his family and friends. So when Al and Judy Robbins invited Jackson, his parents and extended family at the lab to Easter services at their church, Jackson's father Greg and mama Morgan agreed. So, Jackson stood in the mirror next to his father, looking at how handsome they looked. Both wore white dress shirts, navy blue dress slacks and blue ties.

Greg adjusted his tie and smiled as he watched Jackson do the same. "You look very handsome, Jacks."

Jackson smiled up at his father. "Thank you, daddy! You look very handsome, too! But I don't like wearing dressy clothes." Jackson frowned as he tugged at his tie.

"I know," Greg said with a soft smile. "But people wear dressy clothes to church. And after church, we're going to have a good lunch at Uncle Al and Aunt Judy's."

"Will Ben be dere?" Jackson asked. He loved playing with Al and Judy's grandson.

"Yep, and Joshua will be there too."

Jackson smiled wider. He loved Dave and Amy Phillips' son Joshua ever since he met the baby when he was born. "Is Joshua gunna look for Easter eggs too?"

"Maybe," Greg said with a soft laugh.

"Cause he was too little to look for dem last year. He slept da whole time me an' Ben looked for da eggs!"

Greg smiled softly, remembering the two-week old baby at last year's get-together. "Yeah, but he's a little bigger now. And you and Ben can help him find some eggs."

Jackson giggled. "Last year, Ben thought da Easter basket was a hat!"

"I remember. And you helped him find some good ones."

"Yeah, an' I fink I help him again dis year!"

After church, everyone gathered at Al and Judy's for lunch and an Easter egg hunt with the kids. Joshua smiled when he saw Jackson, and happily toddled over to him for a hug.

"Hi, Joshua!" Jackson said as he hugged his friend. "I glad you here. You bigger now, so you can find some eggs!"

"Hi, Jackson!" Ben said as his friend walked in the house. Jackson smiled when he saw Al and Judy's grandson.

Judy smiled as she saw all the children together. "Okay, everyone. Let's eat first. We've got a great lunch."

Jackson, Ben and Joshua chatted and walked to the table. There was a ham, lots of vegetables, and iced tea. Jackson gazed at all the food. "Mm!"

Nick smiled as he lifted his godson into his arms. "You ready to eat, big guy?"

"Uncle Nicky, Aunt Judy makes good food!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "And Amy and Judy's daughter Pam made some food too."

Al and Judy's daughter Pam smiled. "Yeah, Jackson. I made my sweet potatoes. Ben loves them."

Jackson grinned and gazed at all the food. "Everything looks so yummy!"

Everyone got their food and began eating and visiting with each other. Jackson loved everything, and happily chatted with his father, Morgan and all his CSI family.

"Doesn't Jackson look handsome?" Morgan asked as she smiled at her son. Everyone agreed. Jackson smiled, happy to be with his family.

Greg cut Jackson's ham and smiled as he watched Jackson with his friends. "Now, Joshua..." Jackson began, "Dis very impotant. Me an' Ben found some really good eggs last year. An' some of dem have candy!"

"That's very important, right Jacks?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Dere candy in da eggs!" Ben explained.

"An' we gunna find lots of dem!" Jackson said with a smile. "An' daddy, you might get a piece of candy too, even dough we didn't help color da eggs dis year."

"Well, thank you," Greg said, smiling as he remembered hunting Easter eggs with Jackson last year.

Joshua smiled at his young friends. He didn't understand anything about Easter egg hunts - like Jackson and Ben, he just loved spending time with his friends and family. "Da-da-da-da-da!" Joshua shouted.

Everyone laughed softly. "I think he's ready to find some," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah!" Jackson and Ben said simultaneously. "We gotta get some candy!" Ben exclaimed.

"Can we hunt for Easter eggs now?" Jackson asked.

Greg laughed softly. "Let everyone finish eating and let mama and Aunt Judy hide the eggs."

"Yeah," Morgan added. "You've got to finish your lunch and then we'll go."

Jackson smiled. "Mama, do you know where Aunt Judy put all da eggs?"

Morgan laughed softly. "No, sweet pea. You've got to find them!"

"And we've got them all hidden in the backyard," Judy said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled as Joshua ate some mashed potatoes off Dave's plate. "Joshua, I fink you gunna like Easter. You get to spend time with your family an' you get candy!"

The grown-ups laughed softly. "There's more to Easter than just candy, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "But I like da candy."

As soon as everyone finished eating, Greg and Judy gave the boys their Easter baskets. Jackson smiled when Joshua examined his basket carefully. "Joshua, you gotta find all da eggs you can. We can help you!"

"Let's go!" Ben said.

The adults watched as the little boys hunted through the yard to find the eggs. Greg smiled when Jackson helped Ben find an egg with some chocolate candy. "You helping your buddy?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I like helping," Jackson said with a smile.

"Fank you!" Ben said with a smile. "I like dis candy!"

Jackson helped Joshua find a few eggs, but the baby was more interested in shaking the plastic eggs with candy inside to hear them rattle. Joshua squealed with delight as he shook the eggs.

"Joshua, you get da candy dat's in da eggs," Jackson explained with a giggle. Joshua simply giggled and rattled the eggs.

"Uncle Dave, did Joshua get anything from da Easter Bunny?" Jackson asked.

"He got some toys," Dave said. "And his grandparents gave him some clothes. How about you?"

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah! When I woke up dis morning, daddy say he heard somebody in da kitchen. So I went in dere, an' I saw my Easter basket all full up! I got a toy lamb, an' I call her Lambie!"

"Wow! That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But da bestest part is I get to be wif my family today."

Greg and Dave smiled at the sweet little boy. "That's the best part for me too, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile.

"Ahh!" Joshua said with a big smile.

Ben came over and handed Joshua and Jackson some candy. "Dis is for you, cause you help me find da good candy!"

"Thank you!" Jackson said as he hugged his friend. Ben hugged Joshua, and the baby giggled.

At the end of the egg hunt, the boys had all their candy in the dining room. Jackson and Ben gazed hungrily at the candy, while Joshua busied himself with the plastic eggs.

"Wow, look at all da candy!" Jackson said as he and Greg looked over his Easter basket.

"Dese are yummy!" Ben said.

Greg couldn't stop smiling as he and Jackson looked over all the candy in his basket. He loved how Jackson made every holiday and experience so full of love.

Jackson took a piece of marshmallow candy and gave it to Greg. "Daddy, you get another Peep dis year!"

"I do?"

"Yeah! You didn't color da eggs, but you do a good job helping me find da candy!"

Greg smiled as he took the candy. "Well, thank you, Jacks. I'm glad you're having a good Easter."

Jackson smiled. "I having a great Easter! My family here, an' so Ben an' Joshua! An' da bestest part is I got you, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "That's the best part for me too, Jacks. I love you."

"I love you!" Jackson said as he hugged his father.

That night, Greg put Jackson to bed. The little boy had his new toy lamb in one hand and his teddy bear Cubby in the other as Greg carried the sleepy little boy to bed.

"Did you have a good day?" Greg asked as he rubbed Jackson's back.

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said sleepily. "An' I fink Lambie gunna like all my toys."

"Looks like Cubby already likes her."

"Yeah. Cubby say he gunna sleep close by. Dat way, if Lambie has a bad dream, Cubby can help her feel better."

"Well, that's very sweet of Cubby."

"Yeah," Jackson said as Greg laid him on the bed. "Cubby always help me if I have a bad dream, so Lambie gunna be okay."

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson drifting off to sleep. Seeing his son so happy and loving made Greg happier than he ever thought possible.

Jackson lazily opened his eyes and smiled at Greg. "Daddy, I fink Ben an' Joshua had a good Easter too."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "I think they especially liked playing with you."

"Yeah, an' I like playing wif dem. An' we can do dat again next year, an' Joshua can find more eggs, cause he'll be bigger! An' we can spend more time wif everybody!"

"That's the best part, right?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a yawn. "I love my family...an' I 'specially love you."

Greg smiled softly as he watched his son drift off to sleep. "I especially love you, Jacks. Happy Easter."

**The End.**


End file.
